tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Once On a Farm, Always On a Farm
Emma gets the feeling of living on a farm. Meanwhile, Kaitlin and Anna try to perfect a smoothie recipe. Episode Summary Emma is just sitting on her phone with the TV on and her dog to her side. Just then, Emma's dad comes into the room and asks Emma what she was doing last Friday night. Emma says she was just at Kaitlin's. But Emma's dad heard what happened at her house, so he sends Emma out of the house until she can come clean. Emma is very confused but just leaves, furious at her dad. Meanwhile, at Kaitlin's, Kaitlin and Anna are trying to make a new flavor of smoothie. They aren't sure what to use, so they decide to go down to the store and pick up some ingredients. Emma finds herself stuck on a farm, because that is the only place that would hold her for the night. Emma doesn't think this will be so bad, but then the farmer comes out and makes her do chores. After seemingly endless hours of cleaning, milking, and picking up cow poop, Emma is exhausted. She thinks the farm life would be terrible. But later on, Emma gets a fantastic dinner of fresh fried chicken, red-skin mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Emma doesn't think this will be so bad. Meanwhile, at the store, Kaitlin and Anna pick out all sorts of crazy ingredients. When they get home, they sort out everything and wonder what to try first. Anna thinks they need a montage for this. After the montage, Kaitlin has finally created the perfect tasting smoothie. It's a mix of apple, strawberry, pear, chocolate ice cream, coffee creamer, Oreos, and Swedish Fish. The girls try it, and surprisingly fall in love with it. Anna was surprised that even tasted good. Back on the farm, Emma is getting comfortable in her new bedroom at the farm. She is busy putting up pictures on the wall. Then she comes across the picture of the group hug of her friends from the day they bullied Kaitlin. Emma realizes that she came here to think about a stupid party, not live here forever. She leaves the farm and heads straight back for home. The farmer wonders where they're supposed to get another farm girl now. Emma comes back home to her dad and says she's had time to think about things and she's ready to come back home. She promises she'll never go out to any parties ever again. Her dad thinks Emma really has gotten clean, mentally. Physically, he wonders where she's been. Emma explains everything. Meanwhile, Kaitlin and Anna are busy, lying on the couch in pain. Kaitlin thinks that maybe the flavor combination wasn't such a good idea. Anna says that their endeavor was not a fruitful one. They both throw up. Production Information * CGI is used on the throw-up * This episode was scheduled to be a part of Season 5, but it got swapped out with "Camping With Katie" * Thirty-forth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * This is the second time Kaitlin has only been part of a side-plot. The first time was in "Austin's A Bit Cranky" * Emma can be seen watching Parks and Recreation * Emma's dad mentions the party from "Come On Into Kaitlin's House!" * The in-store "His Cheeseburger" from ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''is heard inside the store * Pictures from the following episodes are seen in Emma's bedroom at the farm ** "The Red, The White, and the Blue" ** "Kaitlin at the Olympics" ** "Straight Outta School" ** "A Series Of Unfortunate Events" ** "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" ** "High School Troubles" * Sayonara from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Emma realizes she needs to go back home Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles